1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing an identifier of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for recognizing a license plate for an automobile as an identifier of a vehicle on the basis of character strings and figure strings of the license plate for an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
An intelligent transport system (ITS) as a technology generalized in modern times provides a lot of services such as signal system adjustment, car parking/stopping management, speed violation, criminal vehicle management, and the like by using diversified sensors and a technology of recognizing a license plate for an automobile even in Korea.
However, as a known method of extracting character regions of the license plate for the automobile which has been developed in Korea, a method of detecting a candidate region of the license plate for the automobile on the basis of the size and specification of the license plate regulated in Korea is used. Therefore, a program should be again developed according to a new specification in order to apply the extracting technology of the character regions of the license plate which has bee developed in Korea to diversified license plates of other countries.